


Nostalgia

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [26]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Lu Han would have never guessed that he'd run into Kyungsoo again, after all these years.





	Nostalgia

Lu Han stayed close to Yixing’s side, as his friend handed his invitation over to the man at the front door. The luxury surrounding the museum was staggering; Lu Han had balked at the valet parking and the photographers swarming like sharks. He was thankful they’d taken a cab to avoid some of the nonsense. He could see now why Yixing had asked for his company to the event; Lu Han wouldn’t have wanted to go alone either. They were both simple people and this was…extravagant, to say the least.

“If I know D.O,” Yixing leaned over to speak to him, “He hates all this pageantry.”

Lu Han’s curiosity piqued. “Then why have all this?”

“Probably his manager’s doing, if I had to make a guess. That and there’s a lot of demand for his public appearances by people with a shit ton of money.” Yixing navigated through some of the slower, meandering guests so that they could enter the largest exhibit hall in the museum.

Lu Han’s questioning dwindled as they entered fully. Above them, colorful tubes of glass had been twisted and intertwined for form a beautiful chandelier, colors cascading down along the white of the floor and walls. The ambiance it created was whimsical, enchanting, thanks to the stained glass sculpture. “Is that by him?”

“Oh yeah. D.O has his hand in all the pies, so to speak. If there’s a medium, he’s dabbled with it. Kind of like me with music and instruments. You’re going to see paintings most of all, as that’s his favorite, but I really like his glasswork and sculptures.” Yixing paused next to a waiter with glasses, getting one for Lu Han and himself.

Thankful for something for his dry mouth, Lu Han sipped at the beverage. “How did you meet him, again?”

Yixing steered them towards one of the gallery walls, this one lined with paintings. “Oh, we met at that model’s party; Oh Sehun. He looked as miserable as I did there and we ended up talking artist to artist. Apparently we were both there for similar reasons. Sehun was polite and invited the artist and composer of the runway show he did, even though he’d never really met us. He’s a sweet kid, actually. You’d like him. He might even be here, if his schedule allows.”

“So you don’t really know anyone around here?” Lu Han stopped in front of one of the paintings, tilting his head. Something about it seemed almost familiar. The art style was...he wasn’t an artist in the slightest, so he could only compare it to others he had seen, but it reminded him of Monet. The lighting through the trees, the dip of the hill into the water, it was reminiscent of a creek he spent many summers playing in.

Yixing chuckled. “Not really. But I wanted to be polite. Plus, there’s free food and drinks. Why do you think I didn’t drive?”

“I thought it was because your car is a piece of junk and you’d be embarrassed.” Lu Han teased.

Elbowing his side, Yixing grinned. “Lola’s a loyal car. I’ll keep her till she dies.”

“Sounds like someone watched The Brave Little Toaster growing up and has some repressed trauma about the cars getting crushed.” Lu Han was thankful for the playful nature of his relationship, as it was a great outlet for relaxing his nerves.

People filtered in, mingling under the glow of the light sculpture above. A few people Yixing knew, including the model Sehun. Yixing had been right; Lu Han had found him to be a pretty sweet young man. He’d suggested that Lu Han could go into modeling, shocked at how old he was.

The soft music (Yixing met the composer, Chanyeol at one point and the two had talked music for a solid thirty minutes) was quieted and someone approached a small platform. The man was smaller, handsome features and a red-carpet smile. Yixing leaned over to whisper to Lu Han before he spoke. “That’s D.O’s manager, Joonmyun.”

Lu Han was never going to remember all these names, clapping along politely with the other guests.

“Thank you all for attending. D.O’s newest collection “Kaleidoscope” has been a labor of love for nearly two years. I’ll let him speak a bit on it now.” Joonmyun held a hand out towards the stairs on the platform as D.O began to climb up.

With a gasp, Lu Han grabbed Yixing’s arm, voice a careful whisper. “Xing. Xing, I know him.”

Blinking, Yixing turned away, eyebrows knit with confusion. “D.O?”

“That’s…I couldn’t mistake him if I wanted to. That’s Do Kyungsoo…” His voice trailed as memory overtook him. The hazy summer days at the creek, taking turns swinging on the rope from the tree into the water, always ending with them buying ice cream as they walked home together. Lu Han only lived a block away, but Kyungsoo insisted on walking him home first before returning to his own, even if it was raining.

He’d been Lu Han’s first kiss, his first love. They hadn’t ended in tragedy, but life cut them short anyways. Kyungsoo’s grandmother had grown ill and they moved to care for her. For a few months they exchanged letters, but as both boys entered high school, things tapered off.

Suddenly the familiarity in the painting made sense; that was their summer memory, diluted with time and paint.

Kyungsoo looked different, but in all the right ways as shaped by time. He’d dressed in all black, thick black glasses showcasing his strong features; his full lips and warm, wide eyes.

Before they could discuss things further, Kyungsoo took the microphone. “This collection is muted memory, colored by different emotions kaleidoscoping, ever changing. This is why some pieces are more abstract with time, others vivid and familiar. Different mediums are presented here because sometimes the past speaks to us with a smell, a texture or song. I hope it invokes in you nostalgia, even if it is my story shared with you instead of your own. Thank you.”

More applause and Kyungsoo bowed before descending into the crowd. Lu Han was torn as to what to do or say.

Yixing took his hand and squeezed gently. “You sure that’s him? What, you knew that kid like…almost twenty years ago?”

“He looks just as he does now…the heart-shaped smile and round eyes. That painting, “Idyllic,” it was the creek we spent our days at. We had our first kiss there, feet in the water.” Lu Han smiled at the memory. “I know it sounds crazy…”

Yixing squeezed his hand again. “Stranger things that happen every day. Want to go see if we can meet him?”

“Oh, I don’t know-” Lu Han shuffled his feet. What if Kyungsoo didn’t want to see him again, blamed him for their nonexistent relationship? He couldn’t remember who had forgotten to message the other last; if he had sent the last letter or Kyungsoo had.

Yixing interrupted. “This whole collection is about memory. Wouldn’t it be kind of brilliant for him to see some of that past come to life? I’m sure that he’ll be just as delighted to see you again.”

Lu Han let himself be led off towards where Kyungsoo had last been visible, flush high on his cheeks. “Who said I was delighted?”

“Your face did, dear.” Yixing teased, making up for earlier. “Ah, there he is.”

Despite being the artist of the hour, Kyungsoo wasn’t completely surrounded by people. As the young man he’d known growing up was shy, this didn’t surprise Lu Han. Joonmyun, the manager, was hovering nearby as well. While he too was socializing, he kept his gaze on the well-wishers, as if he was poised to whisk Kyungsoo away at any moment.

Waiting their turn did nothing for the nerves in his belly, brewing with anticipation. Once they finally allowed to approach, Kyungsoo greeted them with a polite smile. “Good evening, I…”

Faltering, the man looked puzzled for a moment, only to swiftly recover. “I…forgive me if I’m wrong, but…Lu Han?”

He remembered him. Lu Han’s smile bloomed with that knowledge alone. Not sure how to greet an old friend like this, he let Kyungsoo take the lead. “You remembered…when I saw the creek in one of the paintings, I had wondered…”

“It is through the lens of time, but I still think I could navigate that whole stretch of water by memory alone.” Kyungsoo chuckled. “I’m proud you could recognize it through all of my artistic liberties.”

“I don’t think I could ever forget.” Lu Han felt warm, like the summer sun was shining down on them tonight.

Kyungsoo stepped forward, looking as if he wanted to hug him, only to stop at the last moment. “Sorry, I…”

Lu Han moved the rest of the way, taking the smaller man into his arms. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

“Me either.” Kyungsoo’s voice was muffled into his shirt, before he pulled back. “Especially not here…”

Embarrassed, possibly, he stepped fully back. It was then he saw that Lu Han wasn’t alone. “Oh, Yixing. Hello, sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. Thanks for the surprise reunion.”

“I just hate these things and didn’t want to be alone.” Yixing’s smile dimpled his cheeks. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m managing.” Kyungsoo’s smile seemed the smallest bit more sincere with them present. “How would you two like a walk through with me, later? I could explain all of my pieces to you firsthand.”

Yixing actually answered first, artistic interest awakened at the suggestion. “That sounds amazing.”

Joonmyun came over, whispering briefly to Kyungsoo and flashing them a smile, before he walked off again.

“Sorry, formalities call. I’ll find you both later?” Kyungsoo gave them both a relaxed smile.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Lu Han felt thirteen again, but without all the hormonal confusion. Nostalgia was nearly impossible to describe.

As Kyungsoo walked off, Yixing bumped his hip to jar him from his reminiscing. “So, all this time and you both have chemistry like that? Isn’t the world such a fascinating place…I better be invited to the wedding.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Lu Han had to be uncomfortably red. He was glad there were no mirrors around. “We were head over heels at thirteen. He could be dating someone and who’s to say what we’re like now…I mean I’m a soccer coach and he’s a famous artist.”

Yixing rubbed his back. “I think the past means a lot to Kyungsoo. Look at this entire gallery. You don’t make a whole collection about something you don’t care about.”

Lu Han sighed. “Mind if we go grab another drink? Maybe some hors d’oeuvres?”

“Say no more.” Yixing grinned, leading them towards one of the waiters.

\--

Despite worrying that Kyungsoo had sent them off just to be rid of them, the artist found them not even an hour later. They’d taken to part of the sculpture garden on the opposite side of the exhibition hall when he caught back up with them.

“Sorry that took so long.” Kyungsoo ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped up beside them. “Ready for your guided tour?”

Lu Han was thankful for his glass as he moved closer to the smaller man. “We would.”

While he never had been naturally drawn to art, Lu Han had to admit that he was fascinated by Kyungsoo’s various pieces, and not just because he had a crush on the artist. The stories and passion behind each work left him in contemplation, different emotions pushing through. While he wasn’t creatively driven normally, inspiration felt at the tips of his fingers. Yixing had a few times been on his phone, likely taking notes for a composition.

Leaving them alone, Yixing excused himself to talk with Chanyeol again. After spending nearly an hour together in Kyungsoo’s company, Lu Han found he wasn’t as nervous as before. They’d stopped in front of the creek painting, Kyungsoo’s fondness apparent in the softening of his gaze.

“Those days were some of the most simple and innocent of my life.” Kyungsoo’s appreciation was reverent. “After this we were in the city, and while I find it beautiful too, in a way it never felt as bright as it could have been, in comparison to this.”

Lu Han nodded along. “I haven’t been back in years. My family moved too, just a few years later.”

“Ah, so that’s why my letters never reached you.” Kyungsoo turned to him, tone not accusatory, but Lu Han felt his cheeks darken with shame nonetheless.

“I…never even thought…” Lu Han ducked his head.

Kyungsoo’s voice felt closer and he looked up to meet his gaze. “Relax. I just assumed you’d grown up past little boy crushes. I don’t regret what happened. After all, we met again.”

“We did.” Lu Han felt such a pull towards the smaller man, even after all this time. “Maybe it’s all this nostalgia, but…”

“Yes?” Kyungsoo’s attention was unwavering and he licked his lower lip.

Lu Han continued after a moment. “We could take a little trip, go back together?”

This seemed to take the younger man aback, but his smile unfurled. “I’d like that, but I was hopeful you were going to ask me out...for dinner or something equally romantic.”

Lu Han’s heart was racing like the first time he’d swung out over the creek, adrenaline pulsing in his veins. “You’d…want that?”

“Maybe nothing will come of it, just two old friends catching up,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “But I don’t think my heart has forgotten how to love you just yet.”

Those soft words touched him, like Kyungsoo’s lips had felt on that summer night years ago. “Mine…mine either.”

By the time the night ended, Lu Han had a date and a new number on his phone. On the way back to his apartment, he stared out the window and into the steady glow of the moon. She’d been witness to their love before and maybe she would be there to celebrate it with them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lucky I could this one out today, as I've been sick all day. I'm also extremely busy over the next few days, so I'm a little concerned about getting everything done. Any well-wishing you guys could throw my way would be appreciated. I really don't want to fail now, after all the work I've done.
> 
> LuSoo is a soft ship and I felt this piece was fitting. As for Kyungsoo being an artist, I heard his dad was a painter (if his work involves art or is like house paining I don't know) and some of Soo's sketches are pretty awesome. Check them out if you haven't. 
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
